1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, especially to a high-frequency electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
US Pat. No. US2009/0221165 discloses a high-frequency connector up to 6 Gbps, which comprises a housing loading a plurality of electrical contacts. The electrical contacts include a plurality of signal contacts and a plurality of ground contacts. A shieldless ground coupling assembly places at least a portion of the ground contacts in electrical communication with each other. The only one ground bar fails to meet a high-frequency performance up to 12 Gbps.
Hence, an electrical connector of a high-frequency performance is desired.